Emerald Forest
by N1ghtbeat
Summary: Kirito is one of the most well known people in Aincrad. But when he and his friends receive a quest named "Emerald Forest" from an unknown requester, they have no choice but to accept it. But meanwhile in Vale, strange things are going on. People in sets of armor and weapons such as swords and axes begin to appear out of nowhere. T for violence and (soon enough) language.


**Hey guys! It's been a while since I've uploaded or updated anything, and I apologize deeply for that. I've been busy with things in life and I haven't really had the motivation to write these fan fictions. And here I am, making ANOTHER fan fiction. This also in a first-person person perspective. But instead of only focusing on one character, this will be focusing on multiple characters instead of one. I will also be including my SAO OC instead of my RWBY OC. Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy this fan fiction!**

 **Do note: I do not own RWBY or SAO in any way, shape, or form. I know this is blatantly obvious, but there is bound to be that one person that thinks otherwise.**

 **Also, I have slightly tampered with the timeline. You'll know what I did when you read it.**

* * *

Sword Art Online. One of the many MMORPGs that exists for virtual reality as of 2022. At first, it seemed like a regular VR game, especially from the beta testing. There were approximately 1,000 beta testers. These people played the game before it was released to the public. They were also able to log out of the game. But this is the problem in the public release. Unlike other MMORPGs, you were unable to log out of the game. And once you die in game, you die in real life. If the someone attempts to remove the NerveGear, it will kill the user. When this was revealed, there was chaos. In the real world, SAO became a very controversial topic. Around 213 died on the first day. They either committed suicide or had their NerveGear taken off. Some others got a hold of themselves and continued to play the death game that would be forever known as Sword Art Online.

 _==November 6, 2024, Kirito's POV==_

Today is November 6, 2024. It has been 2 years ever since SAO begun. So far, we have made it to the 74th floor. We started off with 10,000 players, and now we're down to around 6.1k survivors. Many things have happened over the years. I thought about them as I laid in a field of grass. We just had a meeting for the boss raid. It was planned for the next day.

I closed my eyes as an artificial, but cool breeze washed over me. Today was particularly peaceful. I felt something block out the sun. I opened my eyes and saw two black ones staring back at me. Long, black hair dangled above my face.

"You should really stop sneaking up on me like that," I said, sitting up. "We even talked about it Yuzuki."

"I know, I know," Yuzuki said, sitting down next to me.

Yuzuki and I have known each other over the Internet for a while now. She used to help me on things such as item drop locations in other MMO's and computer hardware. I ran into her after remembering she was also in the beta test. Although she didn't get that far into the game, she was fairly good at combat. Not to mention she was also a solo player like me.

Today, she was wearing her usual gear: a black, knee-level skirt with purple on the edges, a black, long-sleeved shirt with purple on the ends of her sleeves, black fingerless gloves, a light breastplate that was gray, a black cloak that covered her lower half, and a belt on her waist. On the left side of the belt was a long sword that was crafted to her, Silent Resilience. It, like most of her clothing, was black with purple on the edges of the blade.

"So," I said. "Why are you here?"

"To see you, duh," She said jokingly. "Of course, that's what I'm not here to talk about."

She flicked her hand in a downward motion, opening her menu. She went over to the quests tab and selected a quest.

"Here, have a look at it," She said.

The title was "Emerald Forest" and it didn't seem to be requested by anyone. The description said to head to a forest that was marked on a map and defeat the boss there. The reward wasn't listed for some reason, as it only showed a few question marks.

"Hold up," I said. "I have a quest just like that."

I opened my quests tab and showed her the quest.

"That's strange..." She murmured. "I asked Argo about it and she didn't seem to know anything about it..."

"Should we tell the others?" I asked.

"Probably..." She said.

I opened my menu and sent a message to Asuna, Silica, Lisbeth, Argo, Klein, and Agil. I told them to meet up at a restaurant in a few hours from now.

"Well," Yuzuki said, getting up. "I'll be going now. Make sure to send me the address of the restaurant we're going to meet up at!"

"Alright," I said. "See ya!"

"Bye!" Yuzuki said, running off.

I laid back down and thought about the quest.

 _Why did the quest appear?_ I thought to myself. _And why now out of all times…?  
_

 _==6 Hours Later, Yuzuki's POV==_

I had just finished training when I decided to head to the restaurant Kirito said we would meet up. I sighed as the cold air brushed against me. It was slowly progressing into winter, and it was only a few weeks away until December. I sighed deeply as I thought about all the lives lost on the front lines. God knows how many people we'll lose this time.

When I finally arrived, I looked around and saw Kirito, along with everyone else seated at a table.

"Yo, Yuzuki!" Kirito shouted.

I went over to the table and sat down. After we said hello to each other and got our drinks, Kirito began to talk about the quest.

"Actually," Asuna said. "I have the same quest."

"Same here," Lisbeth added.

Everyone else also said they had the quest.

"Then the question is, does anyone else have the quest?" I asked.

"That's a good theory," Argo said. "But if someone were to have it, they would've asked me by now. And no one has."

We all sat down, thinking as we sipped on our drinks. We sat for a while until I finally spoke up.

"Well," I said. "We should probably schedule when we are able to go. We only have so much time."

"Yeah, but we can't go right now," Kirito said. "We need to rest for today."

"Then why don't we ditch the raid?" Klein asked.

We all stared at him.

"Klein," I said, covering my eyes with my hand. "Were you hit on the head?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Klein," Kirito sighed. "Asuna and I are two of the best players in the game. If we were to ditch it, the chances of us losing are would obviously be higher. They need us."

"Then why don't we go before the raid?" Klein asked.

"But who knows how long this quest would take?" Agil asked.

"Judging by it's location, it should only take us a handful of minutes to reach the area," I said, looking at the map. "Considering what kind of boss might appear, we should probably give ourselves a little less than an hour, maybe more."

"Sounds good!" Kirito said. "What time should we meet up?"

"Probably around 12 if that's okay with all of you?" I asked.

They all nodded. "Well, we should probably call it a day now."

I got up and walked out. I headed over to a nearby hotel and signed in. I went up to my room and stripped out of my clothing. I stepped into the shower and thought more about the quest. I thought about various ways the quest could have been triggered. I thought back to when I actually received it.

 _==1 Day Ago==_

"Hyah!" I grunted, slashing at a giant boar.

The boar grunted once more before turning into a flurry of small black and blue triangles.

I sheathed Silent Resilience and went over to the chest that had been unlocked. Before I opened it, a notification popped up.

"What's this?" I murmured.

I opened my quests tab and saw a quest titled "Emerald Forest". The only detail that was filled out was the location and the objective. A marker was placed on a map, indicating where the location was. The only objective (aside from getting there) was to defeat Ursa Major.

 _Ursa Major?_ I thought to myself. _What in the world is an Ursa Major…?_

I closed the tab and walked out of the dungeon, loot in hand.

 _==Present Day==_

I got out of the shower, dried myself off, and dressed into my nightware. And as soon as my body hit the bed, I fell asleep.

 _==1 Minute Earlier, Ruby's POV==_

I was wandering around Beacon. I wanted to get a better understanding of my surroundings. Then I saw a flash from a nearby forest. I ran into the forest, deploying Crescent Rose in the process. I burst into a clearing and saw a person. The person seemed to be wearing some sort of body armor. He also had an axe on his belt.

"What… happened…?" The person asked, confused.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?!" I asked, putting Crescent Rose away. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Are..." The person started asking. "Are you another one of those NPC's…?"

* * *

 **And there you have it! Sorry if some parts seemed rushed. I just wanted to get this out ASAP. Anyways, you may know that I'm not really active in terms of stories. The thing is, I am working on them, just not as often. So forgive me if stories come out at a slower pace. Do note, I have a little "work schedule" of mine that I want to start following soon enough. All this aside, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **-N1ghtbeat**

 **I thought I'd just put this out there as a heads up, so here you go: _Italics_ are for thoughts and things of that sort. If they are in the middle of the page, this obviously indicates a time change or POV change. Since this fan fiction takes place in multiple perspectives, expect this to be normal. **


End file.
